Stubborn kind of Love
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: Set before Beryl attacks in the past: Two very different people with very different views on love find themselves entangled and bound in each others prescence for an eternity and beyond...Y:M fanfic
1. Stubborn Prince

Stubborn kind of love  
  
By Aurora (@ fanfiction.net)  
  
(aka: Dan Rianharet)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yaten, or Minako. I do however own the plot!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
The handsome young man about seventeen set high in an oak tree, in the royal garden. The birds were chirping peacefully, and the wind was a gentle breeze. He closed his eyes, showing his features softening as he took in a breath of air. Opening his eyes, only to reveal green iris's, he turned his attention back towards the red hard covered book siting in his lap. Turning the page, to the final one, ending the story.  
  
"And they lived happily ever after!" he paused and looked at the fairy tale book, "Happily ever after? It does not exist!" his tone was harsh, and showed his arrogant personality. "What rubbish! Who dare fills peoples minds with this!? Thou as no common sense, and no honor!" A small yellow bird landed on his hand, and he smiled, "I am sorry dear friend. But I just do not see how people can stand to live in a Cosmos filled with lies!" The bird chirped in a high pitched voice, as if to argue. "Thou should agree, how can one believe in love, or love at first sight?" he paused, "It is just a reason for thou God to torture us. Play with our hearts, make us believe-" he calmed himself down, regaining his composure, he smiled lightly at the bird, "You agree, don't you?" The bird chirped again, arguing, it then turned and flew off with a yellow female bird.  
  
The young man smirked, "Oh I see why thou does not agree, thou has some one to love and cherish." He said in a mournful tone. "Must be nice." He smiled again, letting his best features show on his handsome face as he looked up to the sky, which was radiating heat, that seemed to warm his pale skin. Suddenly, a scornful voice stopped him from thinking further:  
  
"Prince Yaten! Are thou up there talking with the birds again?" Yaten groaned at the voice and began to climb down the tree. Jumping from the last three branches, he landed on his feet like a feline and stood straight up, fixing his little wrinkled black jacket, and tight black pants. "Honestly, if thou wanted a monkey instead of a son, thou would have had one! No stop with the monkey business! Thai's farther wishes to have a word with thou!"  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes, "When doesn't he, mother?" he asked sarcastically. The older woman, stopped in her tracks. The light from the sky, shown clearly over her, making her grayish-white hair shine. She looked just a little bit older than her son did. But when she frowned you could she the age difference. That what she was doing right now, frowning at him. "I am sorry mother, but how can thou not agree? Thai's husband always wishes to have a word with me. And its always about the same thing," he resorted. His tone changed again, this time to a stubborn one. His mother stopped frowning and smiled weakly at him.  
  
  
  
"Thai's father just wishes thai best for thee. The King is just trying to make sure every thing will be good for thai. Why does thou not see it?" she asked, a sadden look on her beautiful face.  
  
"Do not look sad mother, it is not thai fathers wish that aggravates me so, it is his actions!" Yaten responded, looking down after his words left his mouth.  
  
"Why does it bother thou so? It is nothing but a marriage." The Queen said softly to her son.  
  
"Only a marriage? Maybe, but it will affect my life. My very own life, and my farther makes my choices for me! What if I don't want the crown? Ruling over this planet or not makes no difference to me!" he spoke cruelly.  
  
"Is that what troubles thai so? I have told thou, Thai's father only does it for thou! He has best interests for you. Why can't you see it?" her voice spoke, sounding as if her heart had just broke.  
  
"I don't want to marry! Marriage and love, it is so wrong for thai!" he paused and looked at the sky, feeling the urge he began to spin around, "Thou does not wish to be pierced by Cupids arrow, nor tied down by some snob of a princess. Thou wishes to be free, and makes Thai's own decisions." As he stopped spinning he turned to meet his mother again, "Does thou understand thai?" he asked curiously with a bit of hope.  
  
"Thou understands alright. Thai is too stubborn for love." She said as they began to walk again, raising a smirk from her son, she spoke again, "But, the question is; Will love be too stubborn for thee?" She smirked, like he had just a minute ago. They walked out of the garden and down the corridors of the palace.  
  
The prince had stopped his grinning and now he walked quietly. Turning his head, his green eyes met with his mothers blue ones, "I wish farther would just let me be. Tis that the wish I wish to be granted."  
  
"And my wish is for you to find love after all." Said his mother, her grin raising as fast as his frown. His mother pushed onward, "So thou has never wanted to marry, or fall in love?" her son nodded to her question as he stared at the red carpet. "Would thou fall in love with thou Princess of Mercury? Tis the closes planet near by."  
  
Yaten groaned silently, "I know this mother, but I wish it not. Thai Princess of Mercury is smart indeed, but not exactly what thou needs!"  
  
"What about Thai Princess of Jupiter? I hear she is quite thai cook and strong." His mother pursued indulgently.  
  
"Thai Princess of Jupiter is strong and a good cook, but thou has nothing in common, and would rather be a crook, than have a princess cook." Yaten replied, rolling his eyes slightly.  
  
"And what of that of Mars? I hear their Princess has the gift of song."  
  
"In deed she has, a beautiful one at that," he paused and his mother smiled, "But thai is not Thou's type, and would be rather be some old noble men's hat."  
  
"Thou is being silly. Thai makes excuses, for thou will not try! How about Venus? I hear their Princess is said to be the most beautiful of them all."  
  
"And get put under her love spell? Thai is a witch!" Yaten said, coldly.  
  
"Prince Yaten! Mind Thai's manners! Have thai thought thou nothing? You don't even know her!" his mother snapped.  
  
"But tis it true, mother. Any man that lays a sight on her, is put under Thai's spell! She is a true witch, to that I swear. I would rather choke on an unripe pear."  
  
"Thou is interesting. Does thai know that thou used to be good friends with her father?" his mother asked, her eyebrow raising.  
  
Yaten looked at her in question, "Thou has? How well did thai know the King?" his eyebrows made a gesture, of not suitable conversation.  
  
"Well enough, noise son of mine!" she laughed, "But he did marry a lovely woman, and I am sure his daughter is just as lovely." She then rested her hands on a large door with a golden frame a picture of the rising sun at the top. Yaten looked at the door and groaned, his mother pushed him in first, and walked after him.  
  
"I am sure she is not lovely, but ugly, and that's what that spells for!"  
  
"Prince Yaten! Watch Thai's mouth!"  
  
"I have heard many things about her. Her cousin his Cupid, her mother Aphrodite. All of them love fanatics! I am sure she too believes in those untrue fantasies about true love and living happily ever after!" Yaten bickered.  
  
A louder, deeper, voice spoke: "Has Thai 's son finally arrive!?" said a brown hared man, about the same age as the Queen. He sat on a golden chair, with a golden crown in the shape of the sun, resting on his head.  
  
Yaten groaned softly, "Yes father. Thou has finally arrived. What is it thou wanted?"  
  
"Thou has decided on a vacation. The Cosmos is celebrating, and we are to be guest on another planet, until it is our time to return home, to host our celebration. So, which planet shall we go to?" his father asked in a rather demanding voice.  
  
"Don't you mean what Princess shall we see? Thou is tired of being set up with these snobs, our court calls Princess's. I wish to be free, and never marry." Yaten yelled.  
  
"Now see here young man! You are to be married before your eighteenth birthday. You are seventeen. Thai's mother and I are growing old, and thou must take over the crown!" his father shouted.  
  
"A hem. " the Queen interrupted. "How about Venus? Thai's son has not been there, nor seen their lovely Princess." She smiled sweetly, and Yaten frowned, he knew what she was trying to do.  
  
"Splendid idea! We leave tomorrow at 6:00 a.m." said the King as he smirked at his frowning son, who had crossed his arms and was now staring at the corner.  
  
______________________________________________________ 


	2. Heartbroken Princess

Stubborn kind of love  
  
By Aurora @ fanfiction.net)  
  
(aka: Dan Rianharet)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yaten, or Minako. I do however own the plot!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
The elegant, blond princess stared out her bedroom window. Admiring the view from her room. She sighed a heavy sigh, and turned to look at her door. The back of her head turned towards her window and the light from the sun shown brightly on her long golden blond hair. Making it almost seem to glisten in the light. Her light aqua eyes traveled over to her bookcase, and she read over the titles of her books in her mind; "Romeo and Juliet, Blissful Love, To live and love, and Love in the kingdom. All were romances, and all of them made her blush from time to time when she read a certain scene. "All happy endings too, but they don't exist in real life." A tear slid down her cheek, "Artemis has found love, with some one of his kind. Named Luna, I am heart broken." She paused and looked out her window again, to see her rose garden in full bloom, "Living happily ever after does not exist. And I shall never find love again!" She said through her tears as she cried as softly as she could.  
  
Her door swung open and a tall, golden blond, woman with a heart gem on top of her crown walked in, "Is thou crying?" she asked, in a gentle voice.  
  
"No mother, I mean, yes. But do not worry, Thou shall be fine, in good time." Said the blond princess, forcing her smile, through her tears."  
  
The Queen narrowed her eyes, "Thai was thinking of that man again, weren't thou?" She asked, Minako blinked in confusion, and the Queen didn't give her time to speak. "I knew it! Minako! He is not of our race! And he has fallen in love, and married his bride. Be happy for him and move on." Minako looked down, avoiding her mothers gaze. The Queens eyes then softened, "You will move on. The gods would not have let you be together any way. The gods intended to make every one have soul mate of their own race." She smiled, "And you will surly find yours."  
  
Minako seemed to fake another smile, "Thanks mother. Now, why has thou come to Thai's room?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh yes, I have wonderful news: The King and Queen of the Sun are coming to stay on Venus for the celebrating of the Cosmos. They will also be bringing their handsome, single, son." Said her mother with a smirk.  
  
Minako jumped off her chair, "Oh no! Tell me thou does not plan to set Thai up with him!" Minako seemed to command.  
  
Her mother stood straight, "Thou needs a husband, and he is the best match. He too needs some one to love, that person is you."  
  
"No! Thou is wrong! Thai's friends have told me of him; He deliberately tries to find the flaws in young women, just so he can make some excuse for not marrying them!" Minako almost yelled, but she gained control over her voice and tuned it down.  
  
"Thou must not speak of the Royal Prince like that. Thou thought Thai had better manners."  
  
"I have manners, but manners to a pig; certainly not!" Minako said, her voice full of fury.  
  
"Listen here young lady! They are to be our guests. And if you don't wanna marry him, well fine! But do not judge him until thou has come to know him!" the Queen yelled in rage.  
  
Minako felt remorse and shame for her words, she hadn't acted like herself and is any thing she was sure she was acting like that prince. And that was some one she did not wanna be like. Minako looked into her mothers eyes, "Thou is right, mother. I feel a shamed now, for the way I acted. That was not the behavior of a true princess, fit to be Queen. They are our guests, and I will be honored for them to stay on Venus." Her mother smiled back, and found that her words were true, and she was sorry.  
  
"Tis alright, daughter. But may one ask a question, to thee?" she asked, her kindness returning in her voice. Minako nodded. "Why did thou fall for Artemis?" Minako blushed and turned towards the window, not wanting her mother to look at her. A soft, gentle hand clasped on her shoulder and she turned around, "Please, tell thee. Thou wishes to know Thai daughter."  
  
Minako blushed a deeper crimson and nodded. "I suppose it could have been a silly girl's crush, but I feel it to be more. He was tall, handsome, and kind. He was kind to me, for being me. Not because I was a princess. I suppose, that what attracted thee to him," she said, lowering her head as well as her voice.  
  
Her mother then lifted her hand from her daughter's shoulder, and turned back around, "I see. Perhaps it was a silly crush then."  
  
Minako lifted her head, "Why does thou assume so?" She snapped. "It was not a silly crush, it was love."  
  
"No my dear, it was not." She spoke in both a harsh and gentle voice.  
  
Minako's tears were beginning to fill up in her aqua eyes, "And how do you know?"  
  
"Because, love makes its prisoners do crazy things. If thou truly loved him, thou would have fought for him. No matter what." With her last words ringing like a bell in Minako's ear, she parted the room, leaving her daughter to think about things. Minako clenched her chest; she would have fought for him? No matter what? But, the truth is, she didn't. She had let herself believe that she couldn't have had him. If I truly felt that way, was I in love after all? Minako asked herself and her brain.  
  
She sighed, "And if a man loves me, thou would do crazy things for me." She said in a whisper, But Artemis didn't. He didn't love me. She thought cruelly . If he didn't love me, no one else who does, will be worthy of my love.  
  
***** 


	3. Mistaken meeting

Stubborn kind of love  
  
By Aurora @ fanfiction.net)  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yaten, or Minako. I do however own the plot!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
The Prince groaned as they teloported to the planet Venus. He gave a quick glance, looking at what the planet had to offer. It was a bright planet, like his own, and it many trees and flowers which could be described as beautiful. The waterfall and pond near by also seemed like a breathless spot, but it was behind many trees in the forest. Infact he couldn't even tell if there was any people back there. The sunlight shone gracefully on this planet, unlike his own which was the Sun. He quickly turned away, not wanting his parents to know he was admiring the planet.  
  
His mother gasped, "Its beautiful, just as I remember it." She awed as she turned around taking in all the sights.  
  
Yaten sneered, "Not really," he lied in a stubborn tone. His mother seemed to ignore him. "And where are Thou's Royals that are supposed to greet Thai's guests?" he asked in a cocky tone this time.  
  
His father grew red, "Probably heard that Thai was coming. Some manners while we are here, if thou would please!" his father hollered in an angry tone. Yaten nodded. Just as he began to turn around, two tall, older figures walked towards them. One was a female, dressed in an elegant light pink dress, with a heart gem on top of her crown, which was placed on her medium blond hair. The other figure was taller than the female, and was a male, with the same crown, and an orange royal tux, fit for a King.  
  
The man and woman smiled, and the man spoke, "Hello and welcome. It is an honor to have you here with us, celebrating the Cosmos. I hope your journey was a pleasant one." He said with dignity and ease.  
  
"Yes-yes. Very nice." Yaten's father responded, bowing to the King as he did the same.  
  
"I hope you will like Venus and visit us after your departure." The Queen of Venus said, smiling.  
  
The Queen of the Sun smiled back, "I am sure we will, and I hope this won't be the last time we see each other." She said with a wink.  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes; he knew what his mother meant. Their witch for a daughter will not put me under Thai's spell. No matter what, I will not be pulled into a stupid romance, which is a complete fairy tale. Love doe not exist. He thought cruelly as he bowed in front of the Royals and his parents. "Tis a pleasure to be here, thank you for inviting us." He said with no emotion at all.  
  
The King and Queen smiled, "And it is a pleasure to have you. Now, I would like you to meet our dear daughter, Princess Minako." Said the Queen as she turned to her right. Where there was no one. "Oh my! Where is she? I am truly sorry she is not here to greet you, I could have sworn she was right behind me."  
  
Her husband laughed slightly, "Tis alright, thou is sure our guests do not mind. Besides, Thai knows our daughter, and thou thinks she is in her room. Dressing or what not."  
  
"I suppose," agreed the Queen. "Does not matter, they will meet tonight at the ball any ways." She said gently as the others but Yaten nodded. They followed the King in Queen into the palace, and were shown their rooms and every other room, except those that were bedrooms to the Royals. The Queen of Venus insisted tis not right that a boy see a girl's room, and Yaten just sneered again. They ended the tour, at their rooms again, and Yaten had asked if it was possible he could go look around, feeling the need to get away from the palace, Royals, servants and the spell-bounding Princess he was sure to meet tonight. His parents and the King and Queen of Venus agreed that he may, as long as he promised not to leave the planet. Which, he stupidly agreed to. Some privacy was better then none, he concluded as he walked outside to the garden, next to the waterfall.  
  
He sighed, "Coming on this trip is just a waste. Love is only a fairy tale. Why can't my parents see that? I don't wish to marry, and I don't plan to," he said as a ruffle in the bushes caught his attention and he snapped his head towards the creator of the noise. His green orbs for eyes landed on a long blond hared young women about his age, stood there in a white dress with light blue laces and the same color bow pulling her hair back slightly. She stood there looking at him with her watering aqua eyes.  
  
  
  
"Love is a beautiful thing, it only happens once though, but it is still not a fairy tale." She spoke softly, looking him in the eyes.  
  
He sneered, "Thou is mistaken, it is a fairy tale, and forever will be." He said coldly, closing his eyes as spoke to her.  
  
How dare he speak to me with out looking me in the eyes! Who does he think he is? She thought as he opened his green eyes and stared at her with a cold glare. "Obviously, thou has not experienced love, otherwise Thai would have a different perspective." Said the girl as she gave him the same stare.  
  
"I doubt that! And why does thou speak as though Thai has had experience? Judging from your tears, I would say thou has never been in love before." Yaten hissed with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"This is Venus! And how dare you tell me what I have and haven't done!" the girl snapped back at him.  
  
Yaten looked up, "Yes well, if you were in love, wouldn't you be with your lover?" He asked, in a cruel tone. Who does he really think he is? And if he doesn't believe in love, then how come he knows so much about it? The girl asked herself. "And thou knows this is Venus. And I think I can understand why all you people of Venus believe so strongly in love." Said Yaten, closing his eyes and sighing.  
  
Her eyebrows raised, "Oh really? And why is that?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, trying to hide her smile of amusement.  
  
"I have heard of your princess, dimwitted indeed. She fell in love with a guardian that takes the form of both humans and cats. And, when he left her for his true love, she cried her heart out. How pathetic if you ask me." Yaten said, his arms crossing over his chest.  
  
"I shouldn't have asked thou! That was not her fault! She had no control over his emotions." Replied the girl in an angry tone as her hair swayed in the gentle breeze.  
  
Yaten recognized a hint of sadness in her voice, and looked up at her, "I have heard of your spell-bound Princess, and how she casts a love spell on any and every man that sets a sight on her. She could have easily messed with his emotions, but since she didn't I suppose she has a heart." Said Yaten in a cocky tone. Then soft gentle hand of the maiden came slashing against his face with a loud smack and he turned to her. A look of shock on his face.  
  
"Thou does not even know her! Does Thai have any idea how much it hurt her to see her lover with another woman?" she asked, her tears sliding down her cheek. Does Thai have any idea how much it hurt Me? She thought in her head.  
  
Yaten placed his hand on his cheek, She hit me! Me a Prince, and her a peasant…She is just about as arrogant as I am! The Prince raged on in his head. "Why does thou care about the princess's feelings?" said Yaten as he looked into her aqua eyes, still touching his now red cheek.  
  
Her eyes filled with more tears, "Because I~"  
  
"Prince Yaten! Prince Yaten!" a feminine voice called as Yaten turned around and looked around. His mother came into view. "There you are. What were you doing?" she asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
Yaten sighed, "Nothing mother just talking to this young maiden." Said Yaten as he closed his eyes smirking slightly.  
  
His mother raised her eyebrow again, "What maiden?" his mother asked in a whisper.  
  
Yaten opened his eyes, shocked, and he turned around expecting to see the blond maiden, but he only saw trees, as their leaves blew gentle in the wind. "Where did she go?" he asked, in what seemed to be one of his concerned tones.  
  
"Where did whom go?" his mother asked again.  
  
"A blond maiden, we were talking" more like insulting one another he thought, "And then thou came and now she is gone."  
  
"Hm, well I didn't see any maiden, perhaps Thai should go lay down before the ball. Which will start soon, so perhaps we should go now." Said the Queen as she motioned to her son to join her.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming." Said Yaten as he glanced back at the place where the maiden had been standing. Was she just an illusion? Or was she real? Could some one that beautiful be real? He asked himself as he and his mother headed back to the palace.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Truth be told

Stubborn kind of love  
  
By Aurora @ fanfiction.net)  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yaten, or Minako. I do however own the plot!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
.  
  
The young Prince stared out his guest bedroom window. He sat awkwardly on his soft bed, concentrating hard on what had happened earlier that day. The young blond maiden had defended her Princess, and declared that he was wrong. It had made him feel very low to see that he had made her cry. But it never bothered him before when girls cried over him. But that was cause he had refused them, but this girl was just as stubborn and arrogant as he was. And She refused him. Which he found, interesting.  
  
"Where could this maiden be? She didn't even give me Thai name." He said out loud, but more to himself. A knock on the door interrupted any of his thoughts that would have gone further. "Thou may enter," he said hoarsely as he now stared at the floor. A moment later, his father came into the room, after shutting the door, he stared at his son. His gaze intent and steady. Yaten looked up, to see his father staring down at him, "What is it thou wants?" Yaten asked in an irritated tone.  
  
The King sighed, "Your mother told me to come talk to you. Some thing about you having a young maiden on your mind." Said the King as he joined his son and he sat down on the bed.  
  
Yaten sighed, "Yes, but tis not what thou thinks!" he snapped, regaining his bitter composer.  
  
His father raised his eyebrow and his green eyes glistened, "Please, do explain."  
  
"Thai is not in love, just-preoccupied by this young maiden." Yaten responded, looking at the floor again.  
  
"I see," the King sighed again, "How can thou be preoccupied with some one thou doesn't even know? Could it be-?"  
  
"Love at first sight? No. Tis not father. I do not believe in love, nor do I like her. I just-Didn't catch her name, and she…"  
  
"Interests thou?" his father finished for him.  
  
Yaten nodded, "How did Thai know?"  
  
The King smirked, "Because, tis was the same thing with your mother and me." He smiled, "Well, the ball has begun, every one is waiting." Said the King as he stood up and began to walk out of the door.  
  
Yaten sighed, 'well, maybe she will be there. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, the princess, she's more than likely to be there. Splendid.' Thought Yaten as he got of the soft bed and stood. "Thou is coming father." Said Yaten as he followed his father down the hallway.  
  
*****  
  
Yaten walked behind his father, as would every Prince to a King, and they came to the waterfall outside, where Yaten had met the young maiden earlier that day. Yaten's eyes wandered around, the ball/celebration was outside in the courtyard, which was as close to the waterfall as you could get, without falling in. Green eyes still wandering, he noticed the beautiful different colored lights, and the stars in the sky, which seemed to shine brightly for this night.  
  
Yaten began to move around, most of the people were dancing and laughing, others were talking by the punch and snacks, and the King and Queen of Venus were not there yet. Yaten wondered around on the dance floor, as if he was looking for some one. And then he spotted her, the maiden from earlier that day. She was dancing with a tall, dark man, and she had of course changed, she was now wearing an orange dress with ruffles, and the bow in her long blond hair was no longer a light blue, but a red bow instead. She was no longer crying either, but instead looking miserable like she was trapped in a prison. Could it be cause of her date? Or was her life the same as his? Always being forced into things he didn't want. That was a life of a royal. But not always, if you were lucky.  
  
The music stopped, and she looked down at the floor, as the others clapped. She thanked her male dancer and began to walk away when a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked up and her aqua eyes fell upon the arrogant young man she had met earlier, that talked as is he knew the real her.  
  
Yaten grinned slightly, "Tis the maiden from the waterfall, Thou thought I recognized thee." The music started and he began dancing with her.  
  
She looked up at him again, growing more confidence, and matching his smirk, "And thou is the stubborn, arrogant young man I regret meeting earlier this day." She retaliated.  
  
"Thai maiden hates me so, why?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at her.  
  
"Thai speaks of the princess, as if he knows thee. But though has never even met her! What rudeness, when Thai planet isn't even yours!" Snapped the maiden as she darted her eyes at him.  
  
Yaten closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly, "How does thou know I do not live here?" he asked with a cocky tone hinted in his voice.  
  
"Because thou said, 'I have heard of your Princess', she would have been our princess if you lived here, would she not?" she retaliated with a self- satisfied look on her face.  
  
Yaten shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose she would," he said with very little emotion.  
  
"Why does thou speak of her that way if thou has never met her? Can you honestly believe rumors from jealous maidens?" the girl asked, a hint of sadness detected in her voice.  
  
"Is Thai Princess really that beautiful, to attract any man that lays an eye on her? I think not. Only a witch has that power." He looked down at her, and smiled, "Why does thou not have an escort? Thai is pretty enough to have one."  
  
The maiden looked up at him, "Does thou really think that Thai is pretty?"  
  
"Yes, probably more beautiful than your Princess any way," replied Yaten as the dance slowly came to an end. The King and Queen of Venus then stood by their thrones as they smiled at every one. Yaten stopped and looked up at the King and Queen with the maiden.  
  
"Hello and welcome. We are all very glad that all of thee have come." Said the King as he turned to look at his Queen. The Queen smiled and began to speak, "We are also very glad to have the King and Queen of the Sun, with their young son: Prince Yaten." She smiled as she extended her hand to point out the King, Queen and the young Prince, as the Royals bowed to one another.  
  
The young maiden snapped her head towards Yaten, "Thou the Prince of the Sun?" she asked, almost nervously.  
  
Yaten's features changed again, "Yes, does it bother thou?" he asked in a cocky tone again.  
  
Just before the young fair maiden could speak, the King and Queen of Venus approached them, the Queen and King smiled at them and the Queen spoke; "Oh good, you two have met. Prince Yaten I am so glad you found our daughter, Princess Minako. We couldn't find her in the palace and we were beginning to think she ran away." Said the Queen with a slight giggle on the side.  
  
Yaten looked shocked as he glanced back at the once blond maiden, now blond Princess. The King and Queen seemed to ignore Yaten's shocked expression, as they began to dance on the dace floor, as was every one else. Yaten seemed to panic inside his head, I said all of that about the Princess, right in front of her, and she is the very same Princess I was talking about! Raged Yaten in his mind. 


	5. Into the forest

Â Â  Stubborn kind of love  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  By Aurora @ fanfiction.net  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Â (aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yaten, or Minako. I do however own the plot!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
.  
  
The young Prince stared at the blonde girl in misbelieve. The King and Queen of Venus had just said that Thai maiden in front of him was their daughter, the Princess of Venus. The very same Princess he had talked so rudely about, right in front of her nether the less. A lump formed in his throat and he began to feel sorry for all the things he had said. Gaining the courage, he began to speak. "Thou are not a maiden, but Thai Princess of Venus?" he asked in what could be heard as a disgusted tone.  
  
The blonde looked at him with anger in her aqua eyes, "Yes! And Thai would like it if thou would stop spreading rumors about thee!" she paused, ready to walk away when she met his gaze again, "I have heard of Thai Prince of the Sun, and thou could spread rumors if desired."  
  
Yaten stared at her, clueless, "What has Thai heard?" he asked, his eyebrows rising.  
  
The Princess placed her hands on her hips, "Only that Thai is a stubborn, arrogant Prince that doesn't believe in love and never wishes to be married." She paused and Yaten went to speak, but she continued, not giving him the chance. "And that Thai Prince, looks for the flaws in young Princess's and maidens, just so he doesn't have to get to know them and maybe marry them!"  
  
"You speak of thou as if you know thee!" he snapped back.  
  
"Oh? And isn't that what thou has done earlier this day and this night? Is judge thee, when thou didn't even know thee was the very same Princess thou were speaking about!?" she replied angrily.  
  
"I know thee better than thou thinks."  
  
"Oh? Well, come on lets have it! What does Thai know?" she asked, her aqua eyes daring him to continue.  
  
"I know that thou have fallen in love with a man not of Thou's race, and that the man just got married, and not to thee, but to another woman of his own race. Leaving thou heartbroken."  
  
"Well at least I have experienced love!" she shot back leaving him stunned as she ran away from him and the party, heading deep into the forest. Yaten stared at her running figure, tempted to run after her, apologize, argue with her some more, any thing. Just to speak to her. She seemed to display the same image that he held, unwillingly. The image of a Royal who wanted out of Thai's own life; to be free and perhaps even be a commoner. Which was born free compared to that of a Royal. It tempted him so badly, and he cursed life and the Planet he was on. Turning away from the thick green forest, he stepped towards his mother and father, almost unnoticeable.  
  
His skeptical father turned towards him, "If love stares thee in the face, stare back," his father replied as he directed his face towards the forest. Â Yaten opened his mouth, ready to argue, that what he felt for the once maiden, now Princess was nothing more than sorrow and remorse. And was defiantly not love. But his father spoke before him, "If thou knows it isn't love, then why is thee afraid?"  
  
Yaten nodded and began to run past the guests dancing and laughing, as if they didn't notice his troubled soul, he quickly ended up running deep into the thick green forest. The run had been faster than what he thought it would be. And even so, he was now in the middle of the thick forest, and still had seen no sign of the Blonde Princess, or any color but green. As he wondered deeper into the forest, little rain drops descended from the sky and began to pore over the planet and its people. Yaten getting soaked as he searched franticly for the Princess. But what would he say to her once he found her? 


	6. Warm

Stubborn kind of love  
  
By Aurora @ fanfiction.net  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yaten, or Minako. I do however own the plot!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
.  
  
The young Prince of the Sun looked franticly around the green woods, still no sign of the princess. She couldn't have gone far, Thought Yaten as he began to run forward again. Heading farther into the words, almost fully coming to the clearing, which was now in sight with his green eyes. He paused, tired from the running, and he leaned against a light brown tree, placing his hand on it as he took a breather. As he placed his hand on the bark of the tree, he noticed it felt rather silky, a piece material from a dress. He turned and glanced at the tree's bark, and there, where his hand was, laid a piece of orange silk, from a dress. Yaten looked at the color again, and then at the clearing. "She came this way after all." He said in a low gentle whisper, as if he was talking to the trees. He then headed to the clearing, in a fast pace. The clearing was rather small, with a few flowers surrounding a tall, big rock, which lay in the middle of the clearing. The moonlight shone brightly on this part of the forest, as did the stars. Yaten approached the rock, and then leaned his back against it, tilting his head towards the stars glistening in the dark night's sky. "Thou could have sworn Thai Princess came this way," he said, in a husky, yet gentle voice. He then looked to the ground. Once more he tilted his head to look up at the night's sky; Yaten continued to look at the stars, unaware of the blonde Princess, in an orange gown, lying on her back, on the rock he leaned against.  
  
She sighed lightly, almost trying not to breath, and suddenly, she felt a hand on her exposed leg. She jumped up, a shriek rising up in her throat, but muffled as she threatened to keep her lips from spilling her shriek to the Planet, and that arrogant Prince. Her eyes fell upon a tall, long blond haired man, older than she, but only by three years. He wore a gray command suit; making it known he was a commander from Earth. The moonlight casted upon the scene, and slowly, as she took in the view, she recognized the man. "Kunzite! What is Thai doing here?" she asked quietly. Kunzite let his eyes fall over the young Princess, his hand still settled on her leg, and slowly, more of her exposed thigh. Minako felt herself begin to panic.  
  
"Nothing Princess just thought you need some company, after the way you walked out of the party and all." Kunzite replied, his voice toneless, with no emotion what so ever.  
  
Minako forced a gentle smile, "Oh, well Thou are fine. Just needed some air. Thank you, but thou can go now," She spoke just as quietly, hoping the young Prince beneath them couldn't hear them.  
  
Kunzite grinned evilly and nearly lay on top of Minako. Her shaky hands greeted his chest and tried to push his weight off of hers. He laughed, not noticing Yaten at all, "Why what's thai matter Princess? Are thou scared?"  
  
"Get off thou! Kunzite! What are you doing?" Minako yelped as Kunzite then forced a kiss on her.  
  
Yaten took a glance at the rock, and seemed to be confused. Someone was up there, with the Princess. Were they hurting her? He could have sworn he heard a scream or a shriek. She was endanger! Something inside of him told him so, and he found his way to the other side of the rock, climbing his way up the edged rock.  
  
He grinned devilishly and knelt down; crawling mutely, on top her, fully this time. The Princess propped herself up on her elbows, Kunzite wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his muscular body. She yelped at the tugging arm, and the hard body with durable armor. Kunzite arched his back, to get a full good look at the helpless Princess, Tilting his head up fully; he looked at her, and then received a hard strike on the head and fell off the Princess's shaky body. He grunted, and opened his eyes to meet his attacker, as did Minako, to her savior, and to her surprise, her aqua eyes fell upon Prince Yaten, who was standing proudly in the moonlight, as he glanced down with fierce eyes of fire, at Kunzite. Yaten turned towards her, "Get out of here! Thai will finish him off!" Minako nodded, slightly dizzy, as she began to turn around to climb down the rock.  
  
Kunzite lunged forward, underneath Yaten and grabbed Minako's thin ankle. Yaten dogged to the ground, trying to force Kunzite to let go of her, as Minako screamed from being held above the ground bye her ankle. Soon, the grip on her ankle vanished and Minako began to feel light headed as she began to feel her body fall off the large rock, and be pulled by the gravity, right to the ground.  
  
"Princess!" Yaten hollered, fear detected in his voice.  
  
She tumbled and felt her body ram into the ground of her planet. Her body ached and she couldn't open her eyes. Feeling more light headed as rain drops slowly began to pour over her limp body. Something warm clenched and cradled her head gently, and held her body close, and then spoke.  
  
"Princess!" she now recognized the voice as the arrogant Prince Yaten, and then became aware f the fact that he was the one holding her. "Open Thai's eyes! Please! Thou are bleeding from the head!" hollered Yaten, angrily.  
  
Minako opened her eyes half way, too weak and light headed to fully open them. "Your~" she paused, her energy weakening. "Your~" she muted this time, her eyes slowly closing.  
  
Yaten shook her furiously, determined to keep her awake. "What!? Thou are what!? Stay awake Thai silly girl! What are thou!?"  
  
Minako closed her eyes, a beautiful smile danced across her lips, "Warm." She replied as the darkness took over her. Her hand falling limply to her side. Yaten peered down at her body. His hand, that was holding her head, was covered in blood, as it leaked down from his fingers. He fully took her in his arms, and held her tightly to him.  
  
She had said he was warm. Warm. But, Yaten noticed, she was growing cold. Fast. 


	7. Wake

Stubborn kind of love  
  
By Aurora @ fanfiction.net  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yaten, or Minako. I do however own the plot!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Artemis starred at the young, fair Princess with long blond hair drifting in the wind. His blue eyes met her aqua ones, and he studied her with a serious expression painted across his face. Her aqua eyes then became tinted with tears as she held the same gaze to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She sobbed into his chest, creating little wet pools on his white shirt.  
  
"Sh," he whispered into her ear, making her melt into his arms even more. "Don't cry Princess, please don't cry." His voice was audible and smooth.  
  
"I can't help but cry. Thou loves another. And Thai are doomed to an eternity without love and happiness." She sobbed into his shirt.  
  
His hand lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his deep blue eyes that shined like the ocean. "What are thou talking about?" He said, looking down at her as he still held her in his arms. "I love thou, and no one else." At his sudden burst of confession, a smile pressed to Minako's lips.  
  
"Thai loves thou?" she asked, uncertain if she heard him correctly.  
  
"Yes, I love thee, Princess of Venus." That she heard correctly, and her smile brightened.  
  
"I love thou, forever," Artemis then leaned down and kissed her lips gently, running his tongue along her bottom lip. Minako opened her mouth, invitingly; his tongue entered her mouth, and played with her tongue furiously. His lips were smooth and gentle, and his tongue was constantly moving with pure lust and passion. This was Minako's first real kiss. As it was a dishonor for any Royal woman to kiss a man unless she loved him, was betrothed to him, or was married to him. And she was sharing this moment with the one she loved, that now returned her feelings.  
  
Due to the lack of air, Minako's lungs started to burn, and she pulled away slightly. Stepping back, she looked up at him and into his green eyes. Green eyes? Artemis had blue! Then who was she just kissing? She looked at the person again, and it was non other than the Prince of the Sun himself; Prince Yaten.  
  
Minako's aqua eyes shot straight open like a bullet out of a gun. A dream. That's all it was. A dream. Her eyes fell upon a small bookcase by her light wood desk, her light pink curtains, which were held back today, letting the sunlight into her room. Her room. That's where she was. She then felt the constant need to get up, and she then attempted to.  
  
She lifted her head up by an inch and found it too difficult to move her head. Her head then snapped back on the pillow. Minako felt her body very tense and her head felt like it wasn't attached at all.  
  
What the hell happened? Minako asked herself.  
  
Trying to remember, she played the scene over in her head, of what had happened before she fell asleep, or did something. Everything came back to her, rather quickly, as if her mind was in fast motion or as if it hit the fast forward button. Kunzite had attacked her. Yaten saved her. And she fell, off the rock she was sitting on.  
  
So that's what happened. I remember. But then how did I get here?  
  
She then remembered Yaten cradling her body, and she then remembered how warm he was.  
  
She blushed at the thought, He was warm. Her eyes traveled around the room, looking for any sign of a maid or her mother, who might help her up and out of this bed. Her aqua eyes fell upon a figure sleeping in a chair. Unfortunately the chair and the figure were in the shaded part of her room and she couldn't make out the figure from her maid, or her mother, she couldn't even tell if it was her father. She slowly lifted her lower body up, her head throbbing.  
  
Her hand grasped the light sheets and blankets, as she attempted to move out of the bed. Slowly but gradually she managed to move her legs. Her feet landed on the cool marble floor of her palace bedroom, and standing up steadily, she balanced herself. She placed her right foot in front of her left, and leisurely walked towards the sleeping figure. Standing next to the chair, Minako was about shake the figure gently, trying to wake them up. But she slipped on the floor and began to fall. Before she knew what happened, the figure jumped up and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards them.  
  
Minako's head rammed into a strong, muscular chest. Her head pounding even more now. A hand slipped around her waist, holding her closer and cautiously.  
  
She timidly looked up at the person, and her eyes were met with green irises. Her dream played in her mind and she just stared at the pair of eyes.  
  
"What the Hell was thou trying to do; go into another coma!? Why did Thai get out of bed!?" the voice was arrogant and stubborn, belonging to non other than Prince Yaten himself.  
  
Minako snapped out of her day-dreaming. "Coma?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long was Thai asleep?" she asked, her body still pressed against his.  
  
"Thai would say that thou were asleep for a good five days." Replied Yaten, his voice toning down.  
  
"And are thou doing in Thai's room?" asked Minako as she suddenly became aware of their surroundings and their position.  
  
"How typical! Unappreciative as always." Yaten snapped, his voice and tone harsh as he pulled away from the Princess.  
  
"Typical? Unappreciative? What do thou mean when thee speaks these words?" Asked the Princess, still remaining in the same place where Yaten had held her.  
  
"Thai slept by Thou's side through every day and night! Worrying constantly about Thai!" hollered Yaten.  
  
Minako walked closer to Yaten, almost touching him again, she looked up at him, and into his green eyes, "Thou were worried about thee?" she asked, her voice revealed a caring tune.  
  
"Yes," replied Yaten, his voice softening.  
  
Minako pressed her body against his unaware of it, "Why? Thou spoke so cruelly of thee, why would thou want to help thee?"  
  
Yaten looked away, avoiding her piercing Aqua eyes, "Because, thou are not like any maiden-Princess Thai has ever met."  
  
Minako looked down at the marble floor and moved away from Yaten's body warmth. "Oh,"  
  
"I-I hope thou can forgive thee." Yaten added, as Minako turned to climb back in bed.  
  
She turned and looked at him, stunned by his comment. "What does thou mean?" she asked curiously.  
  
"The things Thai said, were wrong. Thou are not a witch,"  
  
Minako smiled lightly at him, "Tis good to know. Thank you,"  
  
Yaten nodded, "If thou are feeling well, will thou speak to Thai at the ball tonight?"  
  
Minako nodded, "Thai might, if Thai feels better," she winked at him as he began to head out of her bedroom.  
  
"Then Thai will pray thou does feel better," said Yaten as he graced the Princess with a rare smile and shut the door.  
  
The Princess sighed to herself. He wasn't as bad as he lead on to be. But her heart still ached for Artemis to return her love. This didn't matter because Artemis was married, and she wasn't falling for Yaten anyways. He didn't want to fall in love or be married.  
  
She then remembered how warm he was when her body was pressed to his, and she blushed a light crimson. She couldn't be falling for him, could she? 


	8. Two Moons from goodmarrow, Three Moons f...

Stubborn kind of love  
  
By Aurora @ fanfiction.net  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yaten, or Minako. I do however own the plot!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The young blond princess stared at herself in the large Victorian mirror. Her velvet and lace red dress fit her body perfectly, hugging her round breasts, leaving nothing to the imagination. Something was missing for this party, she needed something. Before she could figure out what; a faint knock could be heard, and the door opened slowly. Minako turned around slowly, facing her mother, who wore a pink velvet and lace dress. Gradually, the Queen moved over to the young Princess, eyeing her and her choice of gown.  
  
"Thai's daughter looks beautiful," said the Queen, holding her daughters chin to make her stand up straight, making sure she learns to never look down to anyone; for she will rule very soon; sadly.  
  
Minako curtsied, "Thank you, Mother."  
  
The Queen smiled, "Thou are wearing red? The color of love? Why, whatever for?" asked the Queen curiously, giving her daughter a suspicious look.  
  
The Princess kept her eyes on them floor, a blush creeping upon her creamy colored cheeks. She really didn't even know why herself; it just seemed fitting to wear for this evening. "Tis no particular reason," stated Minako as she noticed her mother had been staring from the silence.  
  
Her mother's eyes reached hers and looked into them, looking for the truth. Finding Minako to be honest, she turned; "Two moons from good-marrow, the Royals from the son will leave and head home to the Sun." she spoke diligently.  
  
Minako would have gasped, but refused to with her mother in the same room, "Two moons from good-marrow?" she asked, unbelievably. Her mother nodded, "Why?" Minako accidentally spat out.  
  
The Queen moved around the room, "Oh Thai supposes they intend to keep looking for someone to capture their sons' eyes, so he will fall in love, marry, and take over the Kingdom. Just as Thou's father and Thai expect thou to do." The Queen moved to the door, "Don't take too long my dear; the nights are young." Said the Queen as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.  
  
"Two moons? Married? That Prince will do no such thing; he said it himself he does not wish to marry. What makes his parents believe he will?" she reassured herself for what reasons she didn't know. Looking into the mirror again she sighed, "Why are Thai so worked up about this? He only saved my life. Not my bleeding heart." She then slowly placed her heart jeweled gemmed crown on top of her head, leaving her bow to rest on her nightstand as she walked gracefully out of her room.  
  
*****  
  
Yaten sighed, he wore his black velvet jacket and white shirt underneath, with matching black pants and boots, his golden crown with a Sun in the middle on top of his silver colored hair. He offend found himself wearing black a lot now a days, which seemed to fit his morning mood; seeing how is parents were planning his funeral; 'I mean "wedding".' He thought sarcastically. Suddenly a blond female figure walked gracefully across the dance floor; catching the attention of his green eyes.  
  
Moving forward he made his way through the sea of dancing people, until he reached the blond figure. Who was none other than the Queen of Venus, and beside her; her King. Yaten nearly frowned; he was expecting someone else who portrayed the Queens looks almost perfectly.  
  
"Why, Prince Yaten, are thou feeling alright?" The King questioned.  
  
Yaten snapped out of his trance and looked into the steady and concerned eyes of the King; "Thai are but fine your majesty. But if Thai may?" the King nodded, "Thai was wondering if thy Princess of fair Venus is feeling well enough to dance tonight?"  
  
The King nodded again, "That she is; Thai's wife tells Thai she will be down shortly. Any particular reason?" he asked curiosity hinted in his voice.  
  
Yaten opened is mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the Queen, "Young Prince; you were most kind in aiding our daughter. Thou stayed by her side till she woke, what provoked thou to do so?" curiosity hinted in her voice as well.  
  
"Thai felt obliged to, Tis all." Replied Yaten as another blond figure made its way into his eyes. "If your highness's will excuse thy," they nodded as he moved more into the middle of the sea of dancing people and there he caught sight of her Aqua eyes, staring intently at his own green ones. "Thy Princess are well enough?" he asked, taking her hands in his own; without even realizing it.  
  
The Princesses eyes watered, but was hard to tell for her eye color made it almost impossible to see tears until they streaked her face. She didn't know why they were watering; she just knew they started to water when he reached her. "Thai are." She responded. Her crown glistening on top of her golden hair in the chandeliers light.  
  
Yaten kissed her hand gingerly, "Thai sees prayers helped," he said in a flirtatious voice.  
  
She blushed, and a single tear stained her left creamy cheek, but he failed to notice, "Indeed." She smiled lightly; but her rays of light, love and hope didn't radiate from her smile like it usually did.  
  
Yaten still held her hands in his as he continued to ask himself the two same questions over and over again in the silence; 'Am I flirting? Am...I...Am I falling for her?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: Hello. Sorry it took so long to update; I have been busy moving and adapting to my new life. I hope to update soon, and Thank you to all you nice reviewers out there that like and left me nice comments on my fic. Till next time. *waves* 


	9. Confessions to the Moon

Stubborn kind of love  
  
By Aurora Daughter of the Sun@ fanfiction.net  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yaten, or Minako. I do however own the plot!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The youthful silver haired man stared at the Princess he now danced gracefully with. Most of the population of the room had stopped to star at the young couple, that were assumed to be "lovers". Minako blushed lightly and looked off to the side, away from her handsome dance partner.  
  
Yaten cocked his head to the side and glanced at her, "Thy Princess blushes, for what I wonder?" he mocked her in a flirty manner.  
  
She stole a glimpse at him, "Thy good people are but staring and whispering about us."  
  
Yaten spun her out and then back into his muscled arms, bringing her frame closer to his body, "Thai didn't notice."  
  
"How could thou not?" she inquired, locking eyes with his.  
  
"Thai was distracted by Thai's lovely dance partner." He whispered, flashing a smile worth wild.  
  
She turned more crimson, "Thou flatters way too much!"  
  
"Thai is sure many maidens would disagree and declare Thai does not flatter enough." He humored, his eyes still transfixed in her aqua ones.  
  
  
  
Yaten gyrated the Princess from his arms and then back into them, dancing slower this time. His embrace was warm and soothing, something Minako never expected from Prince Yaten-but something she expected from Artemis; as her husband.  
  
She blushed more now, thinking of the possibilities of the future, and what role this young Prince would play in it.  
  
"Prince Yaten?" she questioned, her voice sounding unsure.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May Thai have a word with thee?" she asked, leading him out of the party and to the waterfall; where they had first met. The dark night sky would barely let them see each other, but the strange glow from the flying insects did. Minako knelt by the pond of the waterfall and looked up at Yaten.  
  
"Thou and Thou's family will be leaving two moons from good-marrow?" she spoke softly.  
  
Yaten looked at her; a strange pain filled him when she said it. When his parents said it; it was no big deal. But hearing it from her lips was like a knife in the gut. He knelt beside her and took a seat on the grassy ground and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yes." Was all he managed to say. 'Baka!' he hollered at himself.  
  
Minako avoided her eyes to the flowing water and spoke quietly, "Thai's mother told Thai this earlier-and for some odd reason; I know it not yet, but I beg it to not be true!" A tear stained her cheek and was caught by the glowing insects light.  
  
Leisurely, Yaten placed a hand on her soft skinned cheek and brushed her tear off, still lingering on the words she spoke.  
  
"Has thou fallen for me?" he asked; searching in her eyes for some kind of answer.  
  
The Princess's head fell down as she looked at her lap, "I know it not. For this feeling-Thai holds for you; is indeed different than anything Thai has ever felt. Including Thai's love for Artemis." She sobbed now, more tears falling from her aqua irises.  
  
"Thai~" Yaten was cut off.  
  
"I know thou could never love me-thou said it to be true. And Thai cannot love thou, if thou does not love Thai. So Thai cannot love you!" Minako gently yelled as she ran away from the waterfall and from the Prince.  
  
Yaten made no attempt to chase her, he stood slowly and gradually he began to walk back to his room. All thoughts running in his head; memories too. All the memories he kept since he met her. The first moment they met-when he brutally insulted her, not knowing it was her. The second-when he learned she was the Princess he insulted. The third-when he saved her from being rapped. The fourth-When he held her limp body that was on the verge of dying. The fifth-when he watched her sleep, and began to realize everything about that he had sad-was wrong.  
  
  
  
Yaten glanced up into the sky at the white pearl orb called the moon. "But..." he hesitated and continued looking at the moon, finally gathering the courage he whispered lightly to the night's sky: "But I do...Love you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: So he admitted it; but will Minako? Will she realize it? Does she to begin with? If so how will Yaten get her to say it? Stay tuned till next time-bye. 


	10. Truthful Arrangements

Stubborn kind of Love  
  
  
  
By Aurora  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
Disclaimer: I own, the plot. I do not own Sailor Moon, Minako, or Yaten.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
She rushed past the trees, the colors nothing but a blur as the salty tears stung her eyes. Running faster and faster, she ran passed the dancing guests on her planet. Her sobs catching the attention of everyone. For it was a sight to see such a beautiful princess crying, and a shame.  
  
  
  
Her mother, always a Queen before a mother, jumped up from her thrown. "Minako? Minako!" She hollered, catching the attention of the guests who hadn't noticed the princess.  
  
The young princess made no attempt to stop, for she just kept running. Into the palace, many servants tried to figure out what was wrong, but none could catch the girl.  
  
Turning a corner a maid cut her off, tangling the princess in her arms. "Princess forgives thai, but what is wrong?" her gentle voice sounded worried.  
  
  
  
"Nia! Nia! Leave thai to be! Thai wishes to do nothing more than die!" Minako yelled as she managed to get free from the maids grip. She ran to her room, locking the door behind her. She threw herself onto her bed. "Yaten..." she whispered, as memories flooded her mind. "Thou are so stubborn...And yet, so...Loving and caring..." With those last few thoughts in the night, more tears stained the Princesses rosy cheeks.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
The morning came, and forcefully the sun pushed the moon out of sight. Yaten stood outside his parent's bedroom, trying to focus with the right words. "This, this will bring them joy." he thought. "Though, it makes them right all along." he added stubbornly. Pushing the giant doors open, he made his way into there large Victorian room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
He threw the curtains to each side of the bed, letting the sunlight wash over his parents eyes. They slowly awoke and looked at their sun, shining in the sunlight, they knew it belonged to him.  
  
His father played dumb, "Whom has woken us up, lovely wife?"  
  
  
  
She sighed, "Our son."  
  
  
  
The King grumbled, "What is it thou wants this early?"  
  
  
  
"Mother, Father. About this stay here..." Yaten began, still unsure if of how to say the words he had to say.  
  
  
  
"Oh Yaten," his mother started, "not this again."  
  
  
  
The King interrupted, "We are leaving in two nights, and thou can deal till then!"  
  
  
  
"No father thai cannot dill with that arrangement!" Yaten hollered, he demanded to be heard on this topic. It was, very important. He couldn't stand too loose the only person he had ever had feeling for.  
  
  
  
The King looked stunned, "Why the devil can thou not wait!?"  
  
  
  
"Because I wish for another arrangement!" Yaten replied.  
  
  
  
"And what might that be!?" His father roared.  
  
  
  
"I wish for thai hand of the princess Minako...In marriage." Said Yaten. His parents sat there in shock.  
  
  
  
"Whom are thou? And what has thou done with our son?" The King asked, bringing the covers up to his neck.  
  
  
  
"I am Prince Yaten of the son, the only heir might I add." Yaten smiled, it seemed to be happening a lot on this planet, "And I wish to take the throne, with the Princess of Venus as my Queen."  
  
  
  
The King and Queen smiled, 'Bout time' they both thought.  
  
  
  
"Arrangement agreed?" Yaten asked. His heart pounded, they should agree. After all they wanted him to marry.  
  
  
  
The King nodded, "Provided her parents and her agree, yes, all agreed."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The Queen of Venus entered her daughter's bedroom. Her long crimson cape following behind her. She shooed the maids and other servants away. Insisting to have a moment with her only child. Once they all followed her command, she approached her daughter, whom was sitting on her window sill.  
  
"Minako." Her mother breathed.  
  
Minako turned around and stared into the blue depths of her mothers irises which bursted with emotion. "Yes, mother?" She spoke faintly.  
  
"Thai is sorry for wishing you to marry. But your father and I can't live forever. Even the Gods and Goddesses die out of their shine. And as sad as that might be, it gives the people in this solar system, a chance to see another shine. And give them more hope, that there's more than one shine capable of being a God or Goddess.  
  
"Its thou's birth right. And thai knows, right now it doesn't seem like a privilege, but it is. Thou'll change things, thou'll be a hero. And thai knows thou are upset about Artemis. But thou will find love, even greater than that feeling thou held for him." Her mother spoke gently and calmly.  
  
A tear slid down Minako's cheek, "Thai has already."  
  
The Queen's facial features softened. "Whom?"  
  
"A man that bares a mask, to hide the truth from strangers, so he doesn't get hurt." Minako replied, she felt stupid enough about her mother being right about her feelings for Artemis, she didn't need her to know she was right about Yaten as well.  
  
"And what does this man think of thou?" Her mother asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
Minako averted her eyes to the floor, "He despises thai, and thinks that thai are nothing but a witch with love spells." Another tear.  
  
The queen stood up straighter, "Perhaps your both miss-judging each other. Thou said he wears a mask, but perhaps he took the mask of long ago for thou. And thou said he called thou a witch? But perhaps he said that because he really did fall in love with thou." She smirked in a way that made Minako wonder where her mother was up to.  
  
"It doesn't matter, he doesn't wish to marry." Minako's pessimistic attitude surfaced to her heart again.  
  
"Perhaps thou should leave that opinion up to him, only he knows what he truly wants. Despite what he might tell thou." Another smirk. She was up to something...Though Minako had no idea what.  
  
"Come down stairs when your done getting ready for the ball." Said the Queen as she turned to exit the room.  
  
"Mother, thai does not feel well enough, please. I plead with thee, let thai stay here, in peace." Minako whined. Her heart had been through so much, in so little awakenings of the sun.  
  
Her mother stood up straighter again with pride, "Minako, as a Goddess in training, thou must shine, and make sacrifices. Shine for thou's people, and sacrifice thou's self. Bare thou's heart, and embrace the future. Thou never knows what awaits, or whom awaits for thou, but this is thou's sacrifice. Now go and tell him how thou feels. Before thai misses my chance to have grandchildren!" She hollered, exiting the room afar.  
  
Minako sat there. Her mother was right. About everything. 'Can thai have as good a shine as my mother? She bares her heart deep inside, only letting my father see in private, what she really feels. Will thai be as good a Goddess? Or will thai fail her and our name?' She turned to look outside her window. The sun let its rays gently hit the flowers in the garden. And the beautiful waterfall which could be seen from her bedroom window.  
  
"More importantly...Can thai tell Yaten...that thai...Love him?" Minako asked herself, staring at the beautiful sun as it began to set. It was so prideful, it was no wonder why Yaten would be the ruler of that prideful sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Author: Sorry its been awhile for those of you who read this. Um, hope to update sooner than I updated this. 


	11. The Difference between Love and Longing

_**Stubborn kind of Love**_

By Aurora626  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
Disclaimer: I own, the plot. I do not own Sailor Moon, Minako, or Yaten.

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

He paced back and forth outside the garden, a few feet away from the ball, where so many guests were laughing and dancing carelessly. He was wearing his black poet shirt, with his black renascence jacket over it. A pair of semi-tight black pants and black boots. His royal crown with the Sun one it placed delicately on his head. Though that was the only thing that wasn't black. For being the prince of the Sun, he sure wore a lot of black.

He forced his eyes closed and sighed. When it came to matters of the heart, things grew increasingly difficult for him. He had only been here a few days, and he had fallen in love. Something he swore he would never do. But he betrayed that pledge faster than he could take a breath. What was it about her that made him fall in love?_She was kind._  
  
But all the other princesses before her were kind.  
  
_She was smart.  
_  
But other princesses were smart too.  
  
_She was brave.  
_  
Something not every princess was, but some were.  
  
_She was beautiful._  
  
Intensely beautiful. But what attracted him to her went beyond mere beauty.  
  
_She was stubborn._  
  
As stubborn as he was. Where most princesses would eventually give up fighting a prince, due to the respect they had been taught to have, she was stubborn and didn't give up. He did enjoy that. But what else was it about her?  
  
_She was lonely._  
  
Like him. Though in the past he wouldn't have admitted it.  
  
_She wanted to be loved._  
  
Something different between them.  
  
_She was already in love._  
  
_She was untouchable to him..._  
  
He scowled. He had forgotten how in the beginning when they had first met, she claimed to have been in love with Artemis. A guardian whom took on the appearance of a human, and a cat. True he had been married, just a few months ago to a guardian just like him, named Luna. But that alone couldn't stop Minako's feelings. She did say, her feelings for him were different than her feelings for Artemis. But what did that mean for him?  
  
He was beginning to feel nervous, as the little beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. What if she was still in love with Artemis?  
  
What if she denied his hand, in marriage? What if she didn't care for him in anyway?  
  
She cried for him the previous night. Saying that she couldn't love him if he couldn't love her. It was after her tears and her speech when he realized he had indeed fallen in love with her. She could possibly love him, as long as he loved her. So that had to mean there was hope for them.  
  
_Them._  
  
He liked the sound of that. Never in his life did he think he would. But he did. Them as a _whole_. Them as _one_. Them _together_ and _happily married_.  
  
He stole a glance at his mother and father dancing, with big wide smiles on their faces.  
  
They were happy. They were in love. And he was a creation of that love.  
  
He was beginning to calm down now. Realizing that everything that was meant to happen, would happen.  
  
He then saw a young woman in a white dress with long blonde hair walk down the palace steps. He inhaled sharply. 'This is it.' He thought as he took one step towards her. The biggest step in his life. The rest just seemed to follow shyly as he closed the distance between them.  
  
She wasn't far, maybe a few feet away, and he opened his mouth to call out to her when a hand from the bushes grabbed her and pulled her in, she shrieked in surprise._'Shit. Kunsite.'_ Thought Yaten as he pulled his sword from its sheath. Since the night when he had saved the Princess from the Earth general, he had carried his sword at his side. Silently knowing he would try to attack her again. He then darted into the bushes, quickly trying to catch up to them. He quickly stopped in a few bushes near the waterfall, when he heard voices. He pushes a few branches out of the way as he knelt down to watch the scene without being noticed.Beside the princess was a tall man in a tight white shirt and pants. He had long white hair falling off his shoulders, and a yellow crescent moon on his forehead._This was not Kunsite._

"Minako." The man whispered, placing a hand on her cheek.

She closed her aqua eyes and leaned into his touch. "Artemis," she seemed to breathe.

Yaten stared at them in shock. So this was the famous Artemis the princess had claimed to be in love with. Yaten glanced around, noticing no other female near them. Noticing Artemis's wife was not there. _'Probably for the best.'_ He summed up, _'It wouldn't be right for a significant other to watch such a forbidden scene.'_ As he was quickly learning the hard way.

"Where's Luna?" Minako's voice broke his concentration.

"Back on the Moon, with Queen Serenity, and Princess Serenity II."

"What art Thou doing here?" Her voice stammered.

"Thai heard about the attack made on Thou(by the Earth general Kunsite)and Thai came to check on thee."

Minako blinked, "Oh. Well Thai-self are fine. Thai was saved by-"

Artemis interrupted, dropping his hand from her face; "The Prince of the Sun. I know..." Artemis seemed to narrow his eyes at her.

Yaten glanced at them, made aware pretty much immediately that Artemis was narrowing his eyes because of him.

Minako noticed this, "Something wrong?"

"Thai has heard things of this Prince. Thai assumes he treated Thou badly?"

Minako was taken aback by the question, "He did at first, yes."

"What did he do to Thou?"

"He called Thai a witch. For putting love spells on men." She replied, gently, turning her eyes to the ground. Yaten frowned at this. He still felt bad about his cruel words.

He placed his hand back on her cheek, "Thou are not a witch. Thou are beautiful and too good for him." Said Artemis, his voice harboring a gentle tone.

_Was he in love with her?_ _  
  
_  
"He's just stubborn. That's how he is. He apologized, to Thai." She tried to reason.

Artemis shook his head and closed his blue eyes. "Is Thou sticking up for him?" He chuckled slightly, seeming to be amused.

Minako scowled scarcely, her eyebrows narrowing in frustration; "He's not that bad. He's been nothing but nice since he rescued Thai." She paused and her features lightened, "Thai thinks he was even some what flirtatious."

Artemis sneered, "He flirted with Thou?!" Minako took notice of this too.

"Yes, Thai thinks he did. Thai thinks maybe..."

"He doesn't want to be in love Minako." Artemis's words cut through her like a knife cutting through cake. Her aqua eyes widened. "He pushed all those other princesses away; Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter...The only difference with Thai is that he had saved Thai's life out of duty."

Yaten glared. This man was not correct. That was not the _only_ _difference_ between her and the other princesses. Why, he had named more just earlier...

"I'm sorry, Minako..." said Artemis as he took a step closer to her. "But Thai needed to see the truth." Minako just stood there numb-stricken as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Minako." He whispered as his hand came up to stroke her long golden hair. She looked up at him and his hand came up to support her neck as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers gingerly.

Yaten closed his green eyes, not being able to watch the scene any longer.

Minako pulled away after the small touch of contact, as if she was burned. _"I love him."_ She stated, her voice sounding like she was shaking as she dropped the old english. Artemis pulled back and looked down at her. _"I do."_

__   
  
Yaten opened his eyes in shock. _She loved him!___   
  
"Minako..." Artemis started, only to be interrupted.

"Yes its possible he doesn't love Thai...We only met a few days ago...And true he was rude before...But he smiles at Thai...Something Thai heard he never does...So, even if he doesn't love Thai, at least he can smile and be happy around Thai..." She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thai wants him to be happy."

"Minako..." He started again.

"Thai didn't feel that way for Thou." She looked down, somewhat embarrassed. "Thai thought Thai loved thee. But, Thai could feel nothing but rage and jealousy when Thou got married. Thai's feelings for the prince are so different for Thai's feelings for you...Turns out...Thai never really loved Thou...It was a crush...And perhaps a longing..." She gave a small smile. "Thai's sorry..."

Artemis closed his eyes, "Thai had to marry Luna. It wasn't just an obligation though. I love her. But I _still_ care for you." He stated, he too dropping the old english for a second.

She shook her head in protest, "And Thai will always care for Thou. But Thai cannot give Thou Thai's love."

Artemis gave a weak smile, "Thai supposes its only fair." Minako nodded in agreement. "Then, Thai will leave Thee be." He then leaned forward and kisses her forehead gently. "Thai hopes he loves Thou. But if he touches Thou in any way, Thai will kill him." He threatened, as he pulled away from her. She merely nodded in silent agreement. "Goodbye...Princess..." He said, while at the same time heading into the trees.

"Goodbye Artemis...See you at the Moon festival..." He just gave her a smile and disappeared into the thick forest. She sighed. 'Suppose I should be heading back to the ball...' She then turned around and started walking through the bushes. Walking past Yaten, who remained in the shadows. She didn't even notice him.

"Did Thou really mean what Thou said?" A familiar voice asked.

Minako stopped dead in her tracks. _'Oh god...'_ She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yaten?"

He moved out from the shadows, his figure now being painted by the moonlight. His eyes looked distraught, and he stood firmly, a few feet away. His silver hair blowing lightly in the small cool breeze of wind. And Minako had to admit, he looked very handsome in all black.

"Did Thou really mean what Thou said?" He asked again, shoving his sword back into its sheath.

Minako nodded, not realizing she had been staring at him that long. __

__

_"No."_ He said firmly as his green orbs locked with her own. "Thai wants to hear Thou say it..."

They stood there for a few minutes. The silence covering them like a wave from one of Earth's many oceans. Until it seemed to pass with her three little words;

"I love you."

He was at her side that instance, crushing her soft lips with his own as he attempted to meld her body with his by pulling her closer. _"I love you too."_ He whispered against her mouth, as he continued to kiss her hungrily. She gasped, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. It stubbornly battling with her own, tasting her at the same time. His kisses were hot and told her how much he demanded of her.

_Where had this possessiveness come from? Perhaps the jealousy of his own heart, when he saw Artemis kissing her._ Whatever it was from, it didn't matter... She pulled a little away from him, needing air. He opened his eyes to stare at her, both of them noticing the other's eyes were cloudy with love, desire and possessiveness.

"Thai loves Thou..." He established again, making sure she heard him.

"But Thou didn't want love..."

He silenced her with another kiss. This one short and sweet. "Thai didn't. Things change...Thai wants to keep Thou, and this...This _stubborn kind of love _we have together...Let Thai keep it..." He kissed her gently again and pulled back just as quick, flashing her a smile. "Marry me..."

She smiled and nodded, pressed her lips to his, _"Yes..."_ She seemed to breathe. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, he began to spin in circles, spinning her around with pure bliss painted across both their faces, and joy emitting from their laughs and giggles as they continued to dance under the starry night sky.

_Them._

__

From now on...They would be seen as _Them. A whole. One. Together..._

__

__

__

* * *

_****_

Author: o.O Oh yeah...2,142 word count... Sorry its been awhile for those of you who read this. Um, hope to update sooner than I updated this. This fic is almost at an end...But there will be a sequel to it. Check my profile, for more information. Till the next chapter...Love you all for reviewing...Later...


End file.
